Me gustas
by Catart
Summary: Kagami esperaba a Kuroko bajo la torre del reloj del centro tal y como habían acordado. Kuroko se sorprendió al ver a Kagami esperándolo, por lo general siempre era Kuroko quien esperaba a su amigo. KagaKuroko. LEMON


¡Hola otra vez! Estoy muy emocionada de traerles otro fic de Kuroko no Basket. En esta ocasión es un KagaKuro, espero sea de su agrado. Recuerden, todos mis fics tienen LEMON, así que si les gusta sean felices, sino mejor sáltense esas partes.

-Kagami-kun, creo que ya no podrás jugar con esos tenis- dice Kuroko serio señalando los tenis rotos de Kagami.

-¡Damn it! Tendré que comprar otros- dice resignado el pelirrojo.

-Descuida yo te acompaño- dice Kuroko sonriendo.

-Si, gracias- dice feliz Kagami.

Ese fin de semana acuerdan ir a comprar los tenis de Kagami.

Kagami esperaba a Kuroko bajo la torre del reloj del centro tal y como habían acordado. Kuroko se sorprendió al ver a Kagami esperándolo, por lo general siempre era Kuroko quien esperaba a su amigo. No se acercó de inmediato ya que quería observarlo un poco, se veía tan bien el pelirrojo recargado contra la pared, ese aire imponente que reflejaba atraía al ojiazul.

-Llegaste temprano- dice Kuroko al llegar con su amigo.

-Ah si... Es que se me hizo temprano- dice Kagami sonriendo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-

-No realmente, como diez minutos- miente el pelirrojo, llevaba cerca de una hora, pero por una vez no quería hacer esperar a su amigo, además le emocionaba la idea de salir con él. -¿Vamos?- el pelirrojo comienza a caminar.

Pasan por varias tiendas buscando unos buenos tenis de la talla del gigantón, pero no tienen buenos resultados.

-En serio, ¿qué acaso en Japón no hay nadie que calce del mismo número que yo?- dice irritado Kagami.

-El que aún no hayamos encontrado tenis de tu talla no quiere decir que no hayan Kagami-kun, sólo debemos seguir buscando- dice tranquilo el ojiazul, a lo que el otro joven gruñe.

Después de algunas tiendas más el estómago de Kagami hizo un curioso ruido, a lo que Kuroko no pudo evitar reírse. Decidieron buscar un lugar barato para comer, para su buena suerte encontraron un Maji Burger. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del restaurante y disfrutaron de unas deliciosas hamburguesas, (al menos Kagami, que como siempre tenía una pequeña montaña de hamburguesas para él, Kuroko solo comió una y su malteada de vainilla).

-¿En verdad sabe tan bien esa malteada Kuroko?-

-Si, ¿quieres probarla?- Ofrece el ojiazul, Kagami se queda pensando si comprar una o no, pero se sorprende al ver a Kuroko ofrecerle de su malteada. –Pruébala- le dice Kuroko. Kagami toma el vaso y prueba la bebida un poco sonrojado. _-¿Es esto a lo que llaman un beso indirecto?-_ piensa el pelirrojo. -¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó?- pregunta Kuroko.

-Si, está muy rica- dice viendo hacia otro lado que no sea al ojiazul, éste se percata de la evasiva de su amigo.

-Kagami-kun, ¿acaso te da pena darme un beso indirecto?- pregunta muy normal el ojiazul, haciendo que Kagami se atragante con su hamburguesa. Kuroko le ofrece más malteada, pero Kagami se rehusa y toma un poco de refresco. -¿Estás bien Kagami-kun?- pregunta viendo a su amigo mientras sigue tomando de su malteada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas con esa cara?- dice cuando finalmente puede respirar.

-¿Cuál cara?- pregunta sin entender el punto del pelirrojo.

-¡Esa cara!, ¡Siempre tan tranquilo y serio!- dice un poco alterado el gigantón.

-No le veo nada de malo a decir las cosas como son Kagami-kun, es bien sabido que al beber dos personas o más de un mismo vaso es un beso indirecto.- dice serio Kuroko. Kagami no ve sentido a la discusión y se resigna, no cree poder ganarle al menor.

-Agh... Olvídalo- dice entre dientes y sigue comiendo sus hamburguesas. Durante el resto de la comida no hablaron más.

Aunque Kagami se sentía algo incómodo con la plática previa, también se sentía extrañamente feliz, ya que desde hacía unas semanas pensaba mucho en el ojiazul. No sabia por qué pero no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza. Al inicio creía que era por ser su sombra, pero luego se descubrió observando al ojiazul mientras se cambiaban en los vestidores. ¿Acaso le gustaba Kuroko?. No le preocupaba descubrirse como bisexual, ya que también le habían llegado a gustar algunas chicas, pero nunca creyó sentirse atraído por su mejor amigo.

Una vez terminado de comer continuaron buscando unos tenis para Kagami.

-Kagami-kun, creo que aquí no encontraremos tenis de tu talla, ¿por qué no vamos al nuevo centro comercial que abrieron cerca de tu casa? Tal vez por ser nuevo metan modelos más variados.- dice Kuroko ya algo cansado de no encontrar nada en el centro. Kagami coincide con su idea y se dirigen al nuevo centro comercial, pero al llegar al metro se sorprenden de ver tanta gente.

-No es hora pico, ¿entonces por qué tanta gente?- dice algo molesto Kagami.

Los dos jóvenes esperan hasta que ven la posibilidad de entrar en uno de los vagones, sin embargo, hay tanta gente que es inevitable ir pegados uno contra el otro.

Están uno frente al otro, Kagami trata de mirar hacia todos lados menos hacia el ojiazul, mientras que Kuroko debido su corta estatura sólo puede mirar hacia al frente, y no tiene de donde sujetarse, por lo que mantiene el equilibrio como puede. De pronto el metro frena un poco fuerte haciendo que los pasajeros se empujen entre sí. Kuroko no logra mantener el equilibrio, pero Kagami lo rodea y lo pega contra su cuerpo, Kuroko se sujeta de la playera del pelirrojo y levanta el rostro algo sonrojado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Kagami sin soltar a su amigo.

-Si... Gracias- esquiva la mirada de Kagami. Se siente tan bien estar contra el fuerte cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Kuroko lleva enamorado de Kagami un par de meses, pero no quiere dañar la amistad por ello no se ha confesado, sin embargo, el estar tan cerca hace que su cuerpo reaccione; comienza a sentir mucho calor y algo de mareo.

Durante el resto del viaje Kagami no soltó a Kuroko y éste descansó su frente contra el pecho del pelirrojo. -¿Seguro que estás bien?- vuelve a preguntar Kagami.

-Si, solo me mareé un poco, enseguida se me pasa- dice con su cabeza recargada contra el cuerpo de Kagami.

Al llegar al centro comercial comenzaron a buscar los tenis para Kagami.

-Kagami-kun ¿en lo que encontramos tus tenis podemos ver también unas playeras que necesito?- dice Kuroko.

-¡Claro! ¿A dónde quieres ir?- dice Kagami

-Vamos a esa tienda- dice señalando una tienda de ropa deportiva que estaba enfrente de ellos.

El ojiazul escoge varias playeras de su agrado. –Ahora regreso, me las voy a probar- dice Kuroko caminando hacia los vestidores. Kagami se sienta a esperar a su amigo, hasta que de pronto ve a Akashi entrar en la tienda, no quiere arruinar su buen humor con aquel enano bipolar, así que corre a los vestidores, toca la puerta del vestidor de Kuroko y se mete cuando éste le abre.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagami-kun?- pregunta curioso el ojiazul.

-Akashi está afuera y no quiero verlo ni hablar con él- dice rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y por qué te metiste en mi vestidor y no en otro?- Hasta ese momento el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de esa posibilidad y se sintió bastante tonto.

-No lo sé... Fue algo que decidí rápido, no lo pensé- dijo sentándose en el piso de madera.

-Es verdad, lo tuyo no es pensar Kagami-kun- dice sonriendo el ojiazul.

-¡Oye!- pero Kuroko corre a taparle la boca con la mano.

-Shh, si Akashi está afuera podría escucharte si hablas tan fuerte- dice Kuroko. Kagami asiente y Kuroko retira su mano.

Ambos están sentados uno frente al otro esperando a que el tiempo pase y Akashi se vaya del lugar. Después de unos minutos Kuroko decide levantarse para ver si Akashi sigue afuera pero una de sus piernas se había adormecido haciéndolo caer. Kagami reacciona y atrapa a su amigo, el problema fue que quedaron en una pose bastante comprometedora.

Kagami está sentado contra la pared y Kuroko sentado encima de su regazo.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun- dice Kuroko tratando de levantarse, pero Kagami lo jala del brazo y lo besa. Kuroko se sorprende por la acción de su amigo, ¡Kagami lo estaba besando! Kagami soltó su agarre del brazo de Kuroko para sujetar la nuca del ojiazul con una mano y su cintura con la otra. Las manos de Kuroko agarraban con fuerza la playera del pelirrojo.

- _¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Mi cuerpo actuó por si solo!, no pude evitar besarlo teniéndolo tan cerca, ¡God damn it! besa muy bien y ¡me estoy excitando!-_ piensa el pelirrojo mientras besa a su amigo.

Kuroko se separa por la dificultad de respirar, ambos están sonrojados y con sus latidos acelerados.

-Kuroko yo...- dice el pelirrojo en voz baja, pero lo interrumpe Kuroko con otro beso. Kagami se deja llevar y responde al beso. _–¿Esto quiere decir que Kuroko me corresponde?-_ piensa feliz el pelirrojo. Al separase Kuroko lo mira directo a los ojos y con una suave sonrisa le dice.

-Me gustas Kagami-kun, me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo.- Kagami sonríe y abraza al ojiazul.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Kuroko-

-Kagami-kun- dice en voz baja

-¿Qué?- responde el pelirrojo pero deja salir un gemido sin querer al sentir como la mano de Kuroko se posa sobre su erección. –¡Kuroko!- dice alterado en voz baja.

-Kagami-kun, hay que hacer algo no puedes salir así- dice el ojiazul sin quitar su mano de aquel lugar.

-Kuroko...¿aquí?- pregunta algo dudoso.

-¿Dónde más? O ¿quieres salir así? Te dirán pervertido- dice riendo un poco. Kuroko tiene razón. Era algo penoso, pero no podía caminar por el centro comercia con una notable erección, y si su amigo estaba de acuerdo en ayudarlo no tenía objeción alguna.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, cada vez con más pasión, Kuroko acariciaba y despeinaba el cabello del tigre, rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y se dejaba llevar por las caricias del pelirrojo. Éste por su parte no podía dejar de besar al ojiazul, era adictivo, pasó a besar su blanco cuello, sintiendo como Kuroko se estremecía ante sus caricias.

El ojiazul también se estaba excitando, Kagami al notarlo sonrió, quería enloquecer más a su ahora amante, por lo que metió sus manos bajo la playera de Kuroko, la levantó hasta el cuello del joven dejando ver su blanco y delgado cuerpo, y comenzó a lamer los pezones de Kuroko haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-Agh...Kagami-kun- dice Kuroko gimiendo.

-Shh, no hagas tanto ruido o nos descubrirán- susurra el pelirrojo contra la piel de Kuroko, quien se muerde el labio inferior para evitar gemir, cosa que se complica más lograr cuando Kagami comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Kuroko por encima de la ropa. –Bájate el pantalón- susurra Kagami. Kuroko se levanta y baja su pantalón junto con su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos. Kagami lo jala de nuevo para que quede se arrodille, se lame tres dedos y comienza a preparar al ojiazul.

Mientras Kagami dilata la entrada de Kuroko lo besa con pasión para distraerlo de la incomodidad y para evitar que los gemidos que emite el ojiazul salgan del cuarto. No tarda en estar listo el ojiazul, cosa que no extraña a Kagami, ya que sabe que Kuroko tuvo una relación con Aomine cuando estaban en Teikou.

Kagami saca sus dedos y sostiene la cadera de Kuroko, mientras éste baja poco a poco sintiendo entrar el miembro de Kagami.

-Agh...Kagami-kun- dice Kuroko en un susurro. Se siente demasiado bien tener al pelirrojo dentro.

Kagami gruñe al sentir lo estrecho de la entrada de Kuroko, se siente tan bien que le cuesta controlarse. Despacio Kuroko comienza a subir y bajar, marcando un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Se sostiene de los hombros de Kagami, mientras sus bocas están en una lucha por tener el control.

Kagami se separa para poder ver a Kuroko, la imagen de verlo sonrojado, jadeando, con su ropa mal puesta y montándolo hace que sienta querer explotar.

Los movimientos de Kuroko aumentan haciéndolos llegar al climax. Kuroko deja salir un gemido suave, mientras que Kagami aprieta los dientes y gruñe. Una vez tranquilos Kuroko se levanta lentamente, saca unos pañuelos desechables de su pantalón y limpia los restos de su semilla sobre su cuerpo, así como de Kagami.

Una vez vestidos Kuroko toma la mano de Kagami, éste lo mira atento y con una tierna sonrisa Kuroko se para de puntitas y le da un beso rápido al pelirrojo. –Gracias Kagami-kun-, Kagami sonríe.

Salen del vestidor y pasan a pagar las playeras de Kuroko, para continuar buscando los tenis de Kagami.

-Kuroko, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- dice mirando de reojo al ojiazul mientras caminan por el centro comercial.

-Seguro- dice Kuroko sonriendo. –Empiezo a creer que no encontraremos tus tenis- dice algo molesto. Kagami suspira resignado. –Espera...creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos- saca su celular y le llama a Momoi. Después de colgar mira a Kagami, lo toma de la mano y lo jala fuera del centro comercial.

-¡Hey Kuroko! ¿A dónde vamos?- dice siguiendo al ojiazul.

-Creo que conseguí tus tenis- finalmente llegan al parque donde Kagami suele practicar, en una banca ven a Aomine y a Momoi.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

-¡Tetsu!- grita Momoi al correr a abrazar a Kuroko. -¡Te extrañaba mucho! Hola Kagami-kun- dice la joven mientras ahorca a Kuroko.

-Momoi deja en paz a Tetsu- dice serio Aomine.

Momoi a regañadientes suelta a Kuroko quien empezaba a ponerse morado. –Hola Satsuki-chan- dice Kuroko tras recuperar el aire.- ¿Los trajeron?- pregunta Kuroko.

-¡Sip!- dice Momoi entregándole una caja de zapatos a Kagami, que se sorprende al abrirla y ver unos Jordan negros con rojo.

-¿Y estos tenis?- dice sin entender.

-Son de Aomine, pero tiene tantos que deshacerse de un par no le hará mal- dice sonriendo Momoi.

-¿De Aomine?- pregunta Kagami sorprendido.

-Sip, Tetsu-kun me contó que no consigues tenis de tu talla, y según mi información ustedes dos calzan de la misma talla.- dice orgullosa de su talento.

Kagami mira sorprendido a Momoi y a Aomine quien parece molesto.

-Vaya ¡gracias!, pero no sé si esté bien recibirlos. Después de todo son de Aomine- el aludido mira un momento a Kagami y después a Kuroko, cierra sus ojos y suspira.

-Bakagami ven un momento- dice Aomine alejándose de Momoi y Kuroko.

-¿Qué hay?- pregunta Kagami cuando ambos están lo suficiente lejos de los otros dos jóvenes.

-No soy idiota, puedo darme cuenta lo que hay entre tú y Tetsu.- dice serio, Kagami se sorprende y se sonroja un poco. –Tetsu es mi mejor amigo, y seguramente sabes que también fuimos amantes- dice Aomine viendo a kuroko quien platica tranquilo con Momoi. –No negaré que me molesta verlos a ti y a él tan juntos- dice viendo a Kagami de forma amenazante.

-¿Aún lo amas?- pregunta serio Kagami.

Aomine asiente y mira de nuevo al ojiazul, una sonrisa triste aparece en el rostro del moreno. –Por eso mismo Bakagami, si lo lastimas, haces llorar o cualquier otra cosa que no sea hacerlo feliz te irá muy mal- dice Aomine serio. Kagami sonríe, Aomine estaba dejando ir a Kuroko.

-Por supuesto- dice Kagami. –Por cierto de lo tenis...-

-Quédatelos, tengo muchos así que no importa, pero tengamos un juego ahora- dice sonriendo.

-¿One on one?- sonríe Kagami. Ambos chicos comienzan su juego terminando con una victoria para Aomine.

Esa noche en el departamento de Kagami, ambos jóvenes están descansando en el sofá de la sala. Kuroko tiene su cabeza recostada en el regazo del pelirrojo.

-Tengo hambre Kagami-kun- dice Kuroko viendo a Kagami.

-¿Qué se te antoja cenar?- dice Kagami sonriendo. Kuroko se sonroja y desvía la mirada, Kagami entiende la indirecta y también se sonroja, sonríe y se agacha a besar a su ojiazul, quien gustoso responde a la caricia. Kuroko se levanta y se sienta encima de Kagami, colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados del pelirrojo. Los besos son apasionados, sus lenguas danzan y sus manos recorren el cuerpo del otro. Kagami jala un poco el cabello del ojiazul haciendo que éste deja a la vista su cuello, el pelirrojo besa y lame esa deliciosa piel, provocando que dulces gemidos salgan de Kuroko.

Kagami sostiene a Kuroko del trasero y se levanta, el ojiazul rodea al otro con sus piernas y comienza a besar el cuello del pelirrojo mientras éste camina hacia su cuarto, donde recuesta con suavidad a su amante.

El pelirrojo comienza a quitarse su ropa dándole un buen espectáculo a Kuroko, quien no tarda en imitar la acción del mayor. Una vez desnudos, Kagami se coloca con cuidado sobre Kuroko, y las caricias continúan, los gemidos aumentan así como el calor de la habitación.

Ambos están demasiado excitados. –Recuéstate- dice Kuroko. Kagami hace caso y se recuesta, el ojiazul se sienta sobre el bien formado abdomen del pelirrojo, toma el miembro erecto de éste y lo guía hacia su entrada embarrando su entrada con el líquido de excitación de Kagami. –Agh…Kuroko…- gime el pelirrojo.

Poco a poco el miembro de Kagami entra en Kuroko haciendo que ambos giman y suspiren ante aquella sensación.

Una vez dentro, Kuroko cierra con fuerza sus ojos, se siente muy sensible y no quiere terminar rápido. Kagami por otro lado no aguanta la necesidad de enloquecer más al ojiazul, por lo que empuja su cadera haciendo que Kuroko gima y abra sus ojos sorprendido, esa reacción le agrada al pelirrojo y la repite varias veces. –Kaga…mi-kun…- dice entre gemidos. Poco a poco empieza a mover su cadera igualando el ritmo del pelirrojo.

-Agh…Kuroko…- ambos continúan moviendo sus caderas, sus respiraciones se agitan más, y sus cuerpos comienzan a fundirse en uno solo.

Kagami toma en su mano el miembro del ojiazul y lo masturba al tiempo que Kuroko sube y baja.

-Kagami-kun…agh yo…yo…agh…agh…Kagami-kun- Kuroko no resiste más y termina en la mano de Kagami quien no tarda en terminar dentro del ojiazul. Kuroko agotado se levanta para que el miembro de Kagami salga y se deja caer sobre él, quien lo rodea con sus brazos y deja que se quede dormido.

Kagami observa a Kuroko dormir plácidamente, acaricia sus mechones azules, y besa con ternura aquellos pozos azules cubiertos con mantas blancas y largas pestañas.

-Me gustas mucho Kuroko- susurra Kagami, a lo que Kuroko sonríe y dice en voz baja.

–También me gustas mucho Kagami-kun-

Después de un rato ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo abrazados y sonriendo, al saber que su cariño es correspondido, y que no importa lo que pase; la luz y la sombra dependen uno de otro por siempre.

Fin.

¡Yeiii al fin pude terminar este fic! ¡Espero sea de su agrado! Por favor dejen sus reviews. Muy pronto estaré publicando más fanfics, así que ¡espérenlos!


End file.
